1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensing system and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information society, various types of requirements for a display apparatus for displaying an image are increasing, and recently, various display apparatuses, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) apparatus, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display apparatus, are being used.
The display apparatus provides an input method based on a touch that enables a user to input information or an instruction easily, directly and conveniently, getting away from a usual input methods such as a button, a keyboard, a mouse, etc.
In order to provide the touch based method, a touch sensing system capable of accurately detecting a coordinate of a point where the user touches is necessary.
In the conventional touch sensing system, various touch sensing methods are used. Among these, a capacitance method for sensing a touch by sensing a change of a capacitance when a body or a specific object is contacted with the touch sensing system is being used a lot. In addition, an electromagnetic inducement method is being used in order to enable the user to accurately input by using a pen and so on.
All of the capacitance method and the electromagnetic inducement method, which are different touch sensing methods, should be provided so that the conventional touch sensing system provides all of a finger touch mode and a pen touch mode (i.e., separate structures such as panels and so on) for each of the capacitance method and the electromagnetic inducement method are required. Thus, the size of a display apparatus including the conventional touch sensing system is large.
In addition, the conventional touch sensing system may not effectively provide the capacitance method and the electromagnetic inducement method, which are different touch sensing methods, and thus a time for a touch sensing (specially, a touch sensing in a pen touch mode) increases or a calculation amount and a memory space increase.